Vince Torrent
Description Vincent Torrent, or Vince, is an odd young man of 31 years of age. His entire body is actually a soft lavender, his hair a darker violet. His eyes are also a vibrant purple, which is pretty odd. Anyway, usually he wears his Maintenance uniform, which is also a dark violet. But, he has a security hat which has a small, thin, golden plate on it. He does have a badge, but it was from when he worked back at Fredbear's Family Diner; as it is the golden bear himself, only a small badge. His height is 5'10" even. His hair used to be in a longer ponytail, but as the years wore on with his job in Maintenance, he cut it short again, ditching his uniform as well. Currently, he usually wears a royal purple T-shirt with royal purple jeans and a pair of violet converse. Though, he will put on his uniform if the manager of the franchise is coming for an inspection. Personality Past 1 Vince used to be a very enthusiastic employee. Always greeting the children in the diner, giving words of advice to the other employees, helping with fixing any of the animatronics that were in an urgent state. Overall? Friendly and hilarious. He had an extremely positive flow going on. Past 2 After working for the Fazbear/Fredbear franchise for a while he's gotten to a more negative personality. Vince had become more violent with his work, having a stool nearby in case he ever wanted to break something. He became isolated as things grew rough, and well. He lost his sanity... For a while. Present Now Vince is in a better state, but still hates his past nightmarish memories. He's especially kind to the two spring suits, the puppet, and a few of the guards. He is still a little isolated, but he's slowly breaking out of that shell again. Vince can also be extremely sarcastic when he's moody, or if he ever gets along the border of losing his sanity, he'll flirt. A lot. Backstory As a child, Vincent was the only male child of his family. Two older sisters, he had. Victoria, who was fifteen at the time, and Violet Torrent, who was only ten years old at the time. The three of them used to go down to Fredbear's Family Diner everyday after the day of learning was over. Vincent only started to head to the diner when he was five. He stopped, when he was seven years old. The reason he wasn't to go back? Family. His parents. His father had been a violent man, also a heavy drinker. His mother, always stressed and busy with wherever she went. Most of the time, the fights his parents got into stressed his older sisters out as well. Vince was too young at the time to understand. This is where things began to take a wrong turn for Vincent Torrent. After his eldest sister, Victoria, finished school, his second oldest sister, Violet, still in the house with them, he had decided to take a job. Though, this only became small summer jobs such as mowing the lawn for a quarter. But, he was eager to get the job done. At this time, Vince was also just starting his teenage years. Violet being nineteen, still obtained her own room and felt she had authority rolls in the house. Their father and mother were still living together, fights on and off. A major fight had occurred between his parents, his father had left. He was stuck with his mother, who'd blame every simple issue on having the three of them. Mostly on Violet and Vince. Soon his sister, Violet, died of a car crash after having been driven away by their mother. This left a mental scar on Vincent that nobody could heal. (Still working on this, I apologize.) Relationships Bean: Vince and Bean are, well, extremely close. Closer than just about anyone. Though Bean can lose his mind, and so can Vince, they both balance each other out. Vince also used to think of him as just a puppet, but over time he did, in fact, regret many things which he's done to him. Sometimes he did wish that Bean could've grown up as a normal child, only so they could meet up again some other way. Other than that, they both treat each other like the kings of the castle. Spring: When Vince was a child, something seemed to have happened between the both of them. He's somewhat afraid of the spring rabbit, but has been slowly adjusting since that childhood scar. Fredbear: Vince always favored this golden bear. He loved everything about him! The way he wore pink proudly, how he sang, and most importantly, how he was made of vintage material. Slightly adding onto why he wore Fredbear to kill those children. Trivia * Vince has always been determined to redeem himself. ** The name 'Vincent', derived from Vincentius, means "to conquer or win". * Vince helped with the design and setup for the pizzerias; the diner striking his inspiration. * Vince had always loved Fredbear, as he drops out the name 'BearBear' to him at times. **Vince also takes a liking to Benny, (Or Spring), but has always favored the golden bear. * Vince is known as the 'Purple Man/Guy', but has a reason to have killed the children. ** As he is purple, he's both fierce and calm, which explains his constant mood swings and kill drive. ***The color purple also expresses creativity and wisdom. * Vince is the main character in A Regret. Quotes Category:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:Male GuardsCategory:GuardsCategory:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:Animatronics